gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Babe's Bench
is the seventh episode of Season 2 of Game Shakers. It premiered on November 19, 2016 to an audience of 1.85 million viewers. Overview Trip walks into Game Shakers late and brought some people for a test for their new game. Kenzie, Hudson & Trip test out Ballarina. Dub, Bunny,& Ruthless walk in. Dub was eating queso bueno and was in a wheelcahir because he was auditioning for a movie as a chubby childish man so he needs to gain weight. Babe runs in excited. She says she bought a bench, but nobody gets excited. But then a weird dude ask for something, and they leave. The kids walk to their bench in a weird neighbourhood to see it. But guys took over the bench to sell hair shoes. Babe was telling them its her bench. Then the guy makes fun of Babe. Babe says the guy will not fight a girl. Then a girl Tiffany came. The Game Shakers ran away. They told Dub what happened, so Dub tells Bunny and Ruthless to deal with them. They went back to the bench. They scared them away. But then a woman takes the bench. Kenzie says they need to give up and go home, but when Babe tells Kenzie that she spent 60,000 dollars of the Game Shakers advertisement money on the bench, Kenzie tries getting the woman away. At Game Shakers, Kenzie plays some sound effects for Ballarina to let the boys hear it. Then Dub, walks in, and he already got much chubbier, and now has only two hair picks like the guy he's gonna audition for. He shows the kids his belly. When Dub leaves, Babe walks in with soot all over her. She says she slept on the bench all night to protect it. Hudson asks what the dirt is on her, and she says someone set the bench on fire in the morning. Hudson and Trip say they should just forget the bench, because she can't keep protecting it all day, every day. So Babe says they should take turns, and all guard it for 6 hours a day, but the others don't agree. Babe says they have to, but Kenzie says they can't because there are games to make. But when Babe stares at them, they agree. When Kenzie is guarding the bench, there's a noise on the street. While Kenzie is looking away, a weirdo appears and tries to steal Kenzie's book. When Kenzie grabs the book back, the man runs away. But when she isn't holding tight, the man appears again and steals the book. When Trip guards the bench, it starts raining and storming. Trip uses his umbrella, but it gets struck by lightning, and is broken. The weird man appears again and steals the broken umbrella. At Game Shakers, Babe and Kenzie are testing Ballarina. Bunny, Ruthless and Trip are helping Dub with his audition. Dub pranks Ruthless, Bunny and Kenzie. Hudson returns from his bench guarding early. When the others tell him to go watch the bench, he says he is watching the bench. He starts watching it on the big screen. Hudson has put hidden camera's in the neighbourhood of the bench so they can all watch it. Kenzie gives Hudson a treat because he did something smart. But the weird man finds the camera and steals it. When Kenzie says they really can't protect it anymore, Babe sends Bunny and Ruthless. They see a man baby on the bench. They scare him away. They take the bench with them and place it at Game Shakers. Dub runs in and says he got the role for that movie. But then Hudson says the new movie is gonna be animated, while Dub thought it would be live-action. So Dub only has to do the voice. He gets mad because he gained all the weight and changed his hair for nothing and he breaks Trip's camera. Dub and Trip start arguing, but Babe tells them to be happy because Dub did get a part in the movie and they solved the bench problem. But then, the man baby is sleeping on the bench, so Babe and Kenzie scare him away. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast *Aris Alvarado as Man Baby Memorable Quotes Trivia *This is the first produced episode of Season 2, but it airs as seventh. *This is the second episode that has Babe's name in it. *This episode includes a new game, Ballarina. *3 Dingbats is a parody of "3 Stooges". **Moe - Stumpy **Larry - Lumpy **Curly - Joe *Bea Arthur & other Old Ladies who almost dead resembles "The Golden Girls". *This is the last episode of 2016. *When Babe says “Her squished body sticks to the ball,” the captions say “carcass” instead of body. Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2016 airing